eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingr Part Seventy Three
Two Lovers Doomed pt. two DOOM. DOOOOOM!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. DOOOOOOOM!!!! MORE DOOOOOOM!!!! Sooo, blah blah. Brom runs off to meet Jeod who apparently has discovered a secret entrance into Galby's castle. Eragon's mom has run off, I mean left, a month before. Eventually Brom is running around trying to get Saphira's egg, because the guy who stole it from Galby ran off to keep it for himself. I like this guy. His name was Hefring of Furnost. It's nice that Oromis knows, remembers, whatever, this all. In any case, Hefring is my new hero. If he succeeded we wouldn't have this book to deal with at all. He must have known what was going to happen. Momma has gone off and given birth to the spawn of the devil and runs off again while Brom kills Morzan. Brom barely makes it back to the castle where he learns that mom died just hours before. I'm sorry, she passed into the void. They never saw each other again. BWAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA....... SO SAD. IT'S SO SAD AND TRAGIC THAT THEY NEVER SAW EACH OTHER AGAIN!!!! Brom goes around and does other stuff that I don't care about. Don't know what happened to Murtagh though. Yes, Eragon, Brom really is your father. Yay. Not really. It's all really plot hole patching. And boring plot hole patching too. Basically, Paolini is trying to put in all the foreshadowing that should have been in the first book in the first place to indicate that Eragon and he were related. Eragon wants to know if his parents were ever married. Let's see. Mom is supposedly in love with Morzan and has his child. Brom is a gardener in Morzan's house hold trying to keep a low profile. No, I don't think they were married. But they considered themselves husband and wife. aaaaaawww... so romantic. blargh. And then Brom revealed himself to the Varden as a hey I'm not dead, let me take care of the egg by transporting it through the evil bad guy's territory. Which is rehashing what we already know. Blah blah blah. Then Eragon starts angsting about who to believe, because Brom said that his mom was good and Jeod said that his mom was evil and he HAS TO KNOW!!! He can't handle having a non-black and white reality. Oromis just says that "accounts of past atrocities are often exaggerated and distorted. That much you should keep in mind. No one but your mother knows what she did, nor why, nor how she felt about it, and she is not still among the living to explain herself Ten bucks says in the next book Eragon will get to talk to his mom and she'll explain herself. And it'll a wall banger. He then says that Eragon should trust what Brom said and eventually she became good. So, past atrocities don't matter. A spider floats by and Eragon looks at it. No. Seriously. Propelled by the breeze, a spider hanging from a gossamer strand of silk drifted past Eragon, rising and falling on the invisible eddies of air. I think I know what Paolini is trying to do. It's to avoid having the talking heads syndrome. However the best way to do that is to have the characters doing something, not some outside source. Or at least start it off with, "Eragon noticed a spider hanging from a gossamer strand of silk..." Eragon then brings up the white raven that gave him the riddle about the two brothers. Apparently the raven has 'sporadic fits of foresight'. How... convenient. After that, Oromis goes and gets soup from the hut. You know, after reading this chapter, it really puts my meat stories in a whole new prospective, doesn't it? Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Brisingr